


Liquid Filth

by aidennestorm, Critrawkets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fic Rambles, M/M, oneshots, warnings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critrawkets/pseuds/Critrawkets
Summary: A series of unrelated fic rambles/oneshots featuring none other than our own A.Ham and G.Wash, and all the kinky, depraved, illicit things they do together and to each other.





	1. Table of Contents

Please see below for brief chapter descriptions/tags/warnings. Thank you and enjoy the ride!

Chapter 1) None

Chapter 2) Catfish!Incest Modern AU: father/son incest, consent issues (Wash doesn't know it's Alex he's having sex with), unsafe sex, blindfolds, online dating, bottom!Wash, modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us over on tumblr at [cjackgifs](http://cjackgifs.tumblr.com) and [aidennestorm!](http://aidennestorm.tumblr.com)


	2. Catfish!Incest Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A catfishing incest AU, as suggested by [this lovely anon!!](http://aidennestorm.tumblr.com/post/163639629367/i-wanted-so-submit-something-to-you-bc-i-was) Tags/warnings for father/son incest, consent issues (Wash doesn't know it's Alex he's having sex with), unsafe sex, blindfolds, online dating, bottom!Wash, modern AU.

Alex is in college and living at home with his parents. Alex  _knows_ , somehow, that his father is cheating on his mother, is pretty damn sure that he’s on OKCupid-- but can’t prove it. He’s angry, incensed, and makes a profile as a woman, but  _cannot_ find him. On a whim he makes one as male and sure enough, there he is. That’s how Alex finds out he’s into men, and is setting up gay hookups.

For Alex’s part, he's had a few fumbles with girls but it really didn't do anything for him so he gave up, and hasn't been brave enough to go after guys yet. Intent to catch Wash in the midst of a lie, he reaches out and sends him a message as the persona he created-- which leads to getting to know him better, which leads to intimate conversation that twists somehow into flirting, which leads to Alex getting a dick pic, which leads to Alex jerking off to more and more explicit images/videos of his own father. And of course, Alex has such a way with words and sends Wash filth for  _weeks_ before he broaches the terrible/exhilarating idea of meeting in person.

(And through Alex’s words, he’s  _convinced him_. Wash is down for all of this, willing to put up with whatever situation he has to in order to be with Alex. First they meet in a dark dingy gay bar, and they keep it anonymous, Wash with his cock through a glory hole and Alex sucking him off.)

After that they're making plans to meet up in a hotel. Wash goes "I assume you'll want to top," which confuses the hell out of Alex. Wash clarifies, "I got the distinct impression when you were blowing me that you're inexperienced. Not that it was bad by any means! But you started off with more enthusiasm than skill. So if it'll make things easier for you I'm happy to let you top."

Alex  _wants_ to fuck him so goddamn  _much_ but does  _not_ want Wash to know that it’s him. He tries to play it like he's someone well known with a reputation to lose, so he can't show his face and needs blindfolds involved, can’t speak because then he’d be noticed that way, says "I'll meet you at a hotel if you promise to be blindfolded when I get there and I don't speak at all," and Wash  _agrees_.

Once they’re there and naked and on the bed, Alex pins his wrists for a moment. Makes it clear his hands are supposed to stay above his head. And  _of course_ Alex decides that this is the perfect moment to kiss him. Because out of  _everything_ , that’s what seems to Alex as the line he shouldn't cross but he  _does_ and it's deep and intense and passionate and fuck, Alex was  _already_ in crazy fucked up love with his own  _father_ but if he wasn't that would have sealed the deal. But he only does it once, cause if he gets carried away he's not gonna be able to keep quiet.

Meanwhile Wash has not stopped talking the entire time, saying how he's been thinking about this for weeks. Had to know what Alex would be like in person after sending him all those filthy messages. He's just  _begging_ Alex to fuck him, and up until now Alex thinks he has this  _under control_. Like this is all some sort of act of rebellion or something, some fucking fluke that is going on and he can ignore it otherwise. But hearing  _his father_ beg for his cock-- it makes him  _harder_. And thank _god_ Alex thought to jerk off earlier, cause he would have lost it by now otherwise.

And when Alex  _finally_ slides his cock fully inside Wash, he’s  _trembling_. Overwhelmed and stunned and so goddamn turned on and a little frightened, cause he has to be absolutely silent or Wash might figure it out. It is a  _near thing_ \-- Wash is on his back so Alex gets to see every expression of pleasure, gets to enjoy the power of Wash keeping his hands above his head like Alex silently told him to, gets to wonder how much  _more_ Wash would do at his urging.

He's so goddamn excited; it’s so heady and makes him so delirious that he can't really hold himself back. But Wash just groans louder the rougher he gets.

Wash starts begging him: "Please  _touch_ me. I'm so close,  _please._ " He’s fucking  _wrecked_ , arching into every thrust, so fucking responsive to every sensation. He's been craving this for years and  _finally_ is getting what he wants. Alex has to bite into Wash's shoulder to keep from saying anything to give himself away, and that sting of pain is what tips Wash over the edge. Wash has his heels digging into Alex's back, trying to get Alex as deep as possible as he comes apart around him.

He can't keep his hands to himself in the end, grabbing Alex's upper arms in a bruising grip-- and Alex’s heart rate goes through the fucking roof. That's the tipping point for him, being grabbed and held close with nowhere to go; Alex can't do anything but surrender to his orgasm, gasping out loud at last as he loses himself. Luckily he doesn’t actually  _say_ anything but a gasp is bad enough because he does  _not_ want to be caught.

He’s shaking and terrified, but Wash shows no sign of comprehension, letting go of the tight grip he still holds and running his hands soothingly up and down Alex's arms, trying to calm his shaking. "It's okay. You did just fine. Great in fact." He raises his hand to Alex’s face, cupping his cheek. "You don't have to answer out loud, just nod or shake your head. Are you okay?"

It’s so  _soft_ , and Alex is so  _not okay_ but he can't do anything other than nod-- if he doesn't he knows Wash is gonna rip that blindfold off. And god, Alex is  _tempted_ , because he is so in over his head. He didn’t expect to fall in fucking  _love_ and eventually it's all gonna come crashing down around him and the longer this goes on the worse it's going to shatter them.

He pulls out slowly at last, shuddering at the satisfied sigh Wash gives. He has to go now, he knows it, but he risks one last indulgence. He kisses Wash once again, knowing it has to be the last time, trying to memorize the feel of his lips. This time it's gentle, Wash letting him lead once again. Slowly Alex pulls away and makes his way off the bed, not sparing another glance to the man spread on it or he won't be able to force himself to leave. Alex is almost out of arm's reach when Wash reaches out to him and grabs his wrist. "I want to see you again... if that’s what you want. Think about it. _Please_."

And Alex has to fucking fight for composure; he is  _this close_ to letting loose a sob that will damn them both. Instead he quickly squeezes his father’s hand and Wash thankfully drops his grip. Alex fucking hightails it out of the hotel-- and then next day at home sees Wash walking around obviously uncomfortable, not quite limping but definitely strained. And Alex has so much awful stolen knowledge; he shouldn't  _know_ all these things that he will  _never ever_ be able to unsee/hear/taste/touch/smell… and of course they provide brand new intense, guilty jerk off fantasies  _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us over on tumblr at [cjackgifs](http://cjackgifs.tumblr.com) and [aidennestorm!](http://aidennestorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
